


dancing

by rinneqan



Series: dancing [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: years ago, when i had a chance i could've held your hand, but i was young and then i blew every circumstance. yet, i still dream of dancing with you and maybe even sharing a drink or two. i don't even care what this is for as long as i get to share the floor with you.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: dancing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908175
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	dancing

You and Kakashi went way back. From dealing with Obito's antics and dealing with the loss of his team, you were always there beside him no matter how many times he pushed you away. Like a moth to a flame you were always fluttering beside him, unwavering. He would never admit it, but he grew fond of your presence and yearned for your company when you were away on missions. The way you seemed to fill his empty home with life and energy revitalized him and after dealing with an endless amount of loneliness, he didn't want to let go of you. Almost everyone around the two of you could see the chemistry, but you two were absolutely oblivious. The other jonin could see it and even Team Seven could see it.

* * *

_You frequently tagged along to Team Seven's training sessions and Sakura adored your company._

_"Hey, Y/N-sensei. Are you and Kakashi-sensei dating?" She asked with a coy smile on her face._

_You choked on your water and Sakura began laughing at your expression. Your cheeks turned a light pink as the rest of Team Seven looked at your hunched over figure. Naruto overheard Sakura's question and soon a plan formed between the two genin. Naruto walked over to you and Sakura and continued to egg you on._

_"We all see the way Kakashi-sensei looks at you Y/N-nee-chan!" The blonde was relentless with his teasing and even Sasuke became interested in the conversation. Your rush to instantly deny the accusations continued to deepen the blush upon your cheeks. Never in your life did you expect this from the innocent little Team Seven. Eventually, the silver haired ninja came to your rescue._

_"Don't you think we should stop teasing Y/N?" He smiled with closed eyes and a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise in his hands. Sakura and Naruto whined while Sasuke kissed his teeth._

_You laughed at the way the team groaned. "Don't whine so much what about going to Ichiraku's. Completely on me!"_

_Naruto's eyes sparkled as he tackled you into a hug. "You're the best Y/N! You should be our sensei instead!"_

_You laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. Kakashi cleared his throat and he placed his book into his pocket. "You guys go ahead with Y/N. I have a few things I need to catch up on." and disappeared with a puff of white smoke._

* * *

Kakashi made his way down the dimmed paths of the village carefully avoiding all the places you could be at. These feelings have been brewing inside of him ever since he was in the academy. You made a home in his heart and continued to burrow deeper and deeper until you found his very core. It wasn't the first time he had to confront this inner turmoil. He once went out for drinks with Kurenai and Asuma and the pair would not stop talking about you and him.

_"Wouldn't they be so cute together, Asuma?"_

_"We're all placing bets on when you get together Kakashi. Don't disappoint me!"_

Even Tsunade was in on it and tried to pair you two for missions as much as possible. Her excuse was always _"You two work great as a team!"_ He couldn't deny it. You two were amazing on the battlefield, but seeing you in danger always made him afraid. You were one of the most precious things to him and losing you was not an option. He enjoyed having you by his side, but it always hurt. He didn't like seeing people flirt with you at bars and absolutely hated seeing you heartbroken. The few times you ran to his house and cried in his arms were absolutely terrible. No one deserved to treat you like trash and he would not allow it. He was the one who picked up your pieces and fixed you up.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he walked into his home and flopped on his bed. Feelings were truly difficult and troublesome. He didn't understand your mind, but he hoped that you reciprocated his feelings.

* * *

A few days later Kakashi found you walking out from the grocery store. He tapped your shoulder and you turned your head around. You smiled at him and he walked beside you. He could see you struggle to carry your bags and he took one from your hands.

"Kakashi, you don't have to. I could've carried them myself." You spoke with a pout on your face.

He chuckled "Just let me carry this for now."

The walk back to your house was fairly silent. You could tell that something was on his mind and it bothered you. He was frequently known for bottling up his emotions and opinions and you wanted to change that. Before the two of you got to your front door, you turned to him.

"Kakashi, if there's something you need to get off your chest I'm always here to talk. You should know that by now."

He turned to you with eyes wide and sent praises to gods thanking them for his mask so you couldn't see the growing blush on his cheeks. He knew his time was running short and you were about to unlock your front door.

"W-would you like to go to the festival with me tonight?" He cursed himself for stuttering and prayed that you wouldn't tease him for it. His prayers went unnoticed as you let out a laugh. 

"Of course I'll go with you, silly. I don't know why you're embarrassed about it." You opened your door and placed the two bags inside.

"I'll see you later then, Kashi." You smiled at him and closed the door in his face. 

He stood shell shocked. _Curse that damn nickname!_ Nothing had embarrassed him as much as this encounter. He walked away with his hands in his pockets, elated, yet also anxious for what was to come. 

Once you knew he had left the area, you yelled. Thoughts were racing. Of course you loved him. Who wouldn't? The friend zone was becoming way too comfortable for your liking yet you didn't want to jeopardize your friendship. People constantly told you that he liked you, but who would believe them. Hatake Kakashi, The Copy-cat Ninja, the son of the White Fang, liked you. Your brain blanked out and suddenly you found yourself in your bedroom preparing for tonight's festivities. 

* * *

The village was in full swing. Children running around from stall to stall holding sticks of dango and trays of takoyaki. The hazy glow of the lights strung on each stall put a filter over the village and almost made you forget that you were walking with Kakashi. You could hear the voices of Team Seven in your head along with Kurenai teasing you without fail. You zoned out and soon got lost in the crowd. You looked up and Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Hold my hand, it would be a shame for you to get lost tonight." 

You blushed heavily and looked up at Kakashi. His hand was held out. You hesitated for a bit before placing your hand in his.

 _"His hands feel so nice. They fit just right. Where else would they fit just r- **NO**!"_ It seemed like your inner thoughts were betraying you tonight.

 _"When did I become so bold. Am I really gonna do this tonight? Oh god what is she rejects me. She can't who could resist m- **UGH**!" _On the other hand, Kakashi was also dealing with his internal dialogue.

The both of you could imagine what would happen if their friends found you together holding hands. You'd never live this down and neither would Kakashi.

"Care to join me for a dance, Y/N?" Kakashi looked at you with a smile. 

"I don't mind at all." You smiled up at him.

He placed a hand on your waist and you two swayed to the music gently playing in the background. It all seemed like a dream and you never wanted to wake up. You kept your eyes glued to the ground until his hand found it's place under your chin.

"Eyes up Y/N, it makes you dance worse when you look at your feet."

You looked up at him with flared cheeks. "We're not even dancing properly! There's not much to mess up!" You eyes made their way back to your feet.

"I know. I just like looking at your eyes." 

Even with your face down, he could probably tell you were blushing madly. _Curse this man for making you feel like putty in his hands!_ The two of you soon loosened up and enjoyed the festival to the fullest extent.

* * *

Kakashi offered to walk you back home but you wanted to hold on to the fleeting remnants of the night. You hummed a tune and took his hands in yours. 

"Indulge me in another dance, Kashi. I swear I'll make it worth your time." You flashed a smile at him and he spun you around. 

"Y'know Y/N, I've always dreamed of dancing with you, just like this." He pulled you in closer and you let a chorus of laughs slip out of your lips. 

"Oh really now? I'm glad your dreams managed to come true, Hatake." 

"There's still one thing I still need to ask you though" You both swayed down the village paths.

"I was always too embarrassed to ask you this. Hell, I'm practically shaking right now. I appreciate you for sticking by me through all of these years and I cherish those memories with you so much but I want to make more meaningful ones. I guess what I'm saying is that I love you Y/N. I've always loved you and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. Even when you grow old and your skin gets all saggy, I'll still look at you like you put the stars in the sky." 

You stopped in your tracks and looked up at him. It seemed almost as if the world stopped. The insects quieted down in anticipation. The wind stopped blowing almost as if the world wanted to hear your response. Kakashi could hear his racing heartbeat and wanted nothing more in this moment but to disappear. He could feel the fear settling in and he wanted to run for the hills. Your eyes softened and you grinned from ear to ear. Kakashi closed his eyes. Rejection was something he absolutely feared. You could feel the tears pricking your eyes. You've dreamed of this moment ever since you were little. The amount of happiness that spread throughout your body was absolutely addicting. This was the man you wanted to spend 'forever' with. The one person in your life that truly understood your being as you did with him. 

You ran up to him, pulled his mask down, and kissed him. You didn't care if it hurt. You didn't care about anything. You wanted him to fully understand how much he meant to you and vice versa. You pulled away from the kiss and laughed. The shared gaze you two shared was truly electric and magnetic. You placed two shaky hands on the sides of his face and grinned.

"I love you too, Kakashi." 

And in this moment, it seemed as if the stars aligned. Two halves of the same whole becoming one again and the universe rejoiced. You two pulled away for air and Kakashi looked at you with nothing but adoration in his eyes. He placed his forehead on yours and embraced you. 

"I hope I can keep on dancing with you."


End file.
